Automobile windshield wipers are employed to enhance visibility for a windshield by wiping excess water or buildup from a windshield. In most configurations, two wipers are employed to clear a front windshield of an automobile and, in this configuration, two motors are typically used to independently drive the two wipers of the windshield wiper system. A two motor wiper drive system requires precise coordination and timing in order to facilitate an efficient wiping procedure by rotating the two wipers in sync with one another.
Some windshield wiper systems employ one motor and a rigid linkage to drive the two wipers, however, this often requires a linkage or coupling mechanism to generate movement from one wiper to another. In either case, a two motor setup or the conventional linkage structure poses packaging issues that must be resolved during the design of the overall automobile. Accordingly, a windshield wiper system is desired having the aforementioned advantages of wiping away excess water and/or debris from a windshield, while also solving and/or making improvements on disadvantages, such as packaging issues associated with the implementation of windshield wiper systems on an automobile.